just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Macarena
'' |image = |year = 1995 (Original) 2014 (The Girly Team version) |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / (2015) (JDK) |game = Just Dance Epic Hits |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = (Classic/Mashup) (VIP) |nogm = 2 (2015) 1 (JDK) |audio = |difficulty = (JDK) |effort = (JDK) |mashup = Gentlemen (February Unlockable) |alt = Just Dance VIP (UbiCorn) |dlc = Classic January 30, 2017 (NOW) April 13, 2017 (JDU) VIP April 24, 2015 |pictos= 72 (Classic/VIP) 64 (Mashup) 29 (JDK) |perf= JD2015 Grace Bolebe (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Aurélie Sériné (P3) Jenny Sepiere (P4) JDK Sarah Capitule Background Dancers Kendall Glover Brooke La Forge |choreo = Ace Ventura (JDK) Mia Frye (Main) |dura = 2:47 (Main) }}"Macarena" by Los Del Rio (Covered by The Girly Team) is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by an all-female dance crew: 'P1' P1’s hair is black with pink streaks and is wearing a coral red tank top, a blue bra visible on the sides, a grey star necklace, pink shorts, and black wedges. She is also wearing a pair of pink-framed cat eye sunglasses. 'P2' P2’s hair is brown and in a ponytail. She is wearing a red leopard sleeveless body suit with a cut out on the stomach and pink patent sneakers. 'P3' P3’s hair is brown and puffy. She is wearing a pink and black crop top, a blue skirt, tall pink socks, and a pair of yellow wedged sneakers. 'P4' P4’s hair is long and pink, with a part of it being orange. She is wearing a pink and black giraffe print long sleeved crop top, maroon shorts with a gold chain belt, yellow socks and blue platform peep-toe sneakers. She is also wearing black tea shade sunglasses. Macarena coach 1 big.png|P1 Macarena coach 2 big.png|P2 Macarena coach 3 big.png|P3 Macarena coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The background is composed of four colored panels - green, pink, purple and mango yellow - appear painted in sections. They shift formation from time to time, and reflections of the dancers can be seen on the walls. The walls also light up. If you look closely, the floor has some minor white scratches. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Touch the dancer on the left's shoulder and put your right hand down. This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Throw your arms in the air. *'P2:' Put your left arm forward and your right arm upward. *'P3:' Have your left arm straight and diagonal and your right arm bent and near your face. *'P4:' Have your left arm straight to the right and your right arm upward. Macarena gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Macarena gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Macarena gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Macarena gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *The routine uses Mia Frye's official choreography for the song. * The VIPMADE version got scrapped for unknown reasons. *There are some lyric errors in the lyrics. **"The boy whose name is Vitorino" is misspelled as "The boy who's name is Vitorino". **"Con las chicas que son buenas" is misinterpreted as "Con las chicas que estan buenas". *A girl that looks like P3 is seen in the background of The World is Ours. The two even wear the same shaped outfits, although the pattern on the top is mirrored here. *In the menu icon, the orange-dyed part of P4’s hair is more brown than orange. **Also, P3's hair appears to be lighter. *The following editing mistakes can be found on some pictograms: **In the first one, P1's pictogram is more purple than magenta and its texture is grainier. **In the second one, the arrows on P1 and P4s' pictograms are a bit off-centered from their outlines. **In the third one, P1's head is purple instead of magenta and P2's is reddish instead of orange. **In the fourth one, P1's left arm is violet instead of magenta, P2's is reddish instead of orange and P4's right one has some light blue pixels. **In the fifth one, P3's right arm has not been cropped properly around P4's left shoulder, leaving some purple pixels between them. *The texture on P1's shake emblem is more pixelated and has some light blue pixels between the colored part and the outline. Gallery Game Files Macarena Cover Generic.png|''Macarena'' Ubicorn vip.png|''Macarena'' (VIP) Macarena Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach (Classic) Macarena Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|album background (Classic) Others Macarena background 1.jpg|Background 1 Macarena background 2.jpg|Background 2 Macarena background 3.jpg|Background 3 Macarena theworldisours.jpg|The dancer that looks like P3 in the background for The World is Ours Videos Official Audio Los del Rio - Macarena (Official Music Video) Macarena (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays 'Classic' Macarena - Just Dance 2015 'VIP' Macarena (VIP) - Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with VIPMADES Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs by The Girly Team